Ying
Ying is the character in BoBoiBoy. 'Official Summary' "Ying is a timid / wimp girl who loves collecting badges. She is usually quiet and keeps to herself but when she sneezes, she changes back to her normal self'. When she sneezes again, her super speed power activates and makes her brave, impulsive and stubborn', so imagine what happens when she catches a cold. Despite moving at high speed, she will stop whenever she sees her biggest fear - clowns." 'Powers' Though initially believed that her power is Super Speed, but it's actually caused of Time Manipulation where everything but herself moves at a slow rate. Her speed is sometimes combined with other attacking methods to create a Super Speed Attack. For example: The Thousand Times Kick: she used it toattack Sleeping Monster in order to save Yaya (Episode 15). However, once she sneezes, she loses her power. She regains her power after sneezing again. Like Yaya and Gopal, Ying's power was also given by Ochobot in Episode 4. she was the third person who Ochobot gave powers. The reason behind the fact that she loses her powers by sneezing is unknown and not mentioned by Ejo Jo's computer. Click here for more info about Ying's Powers. * Running Speed (Larian Laju) * Thousand Times Kick (Seribu Tendangan Laju) * Powerful Scratches (Cakaran Laju) * Speed Kick (Tendangan Laju) * Thousand Times Jump (Seribu Tendangan Lompat) * Thousand Bite Scratches (Seribu Cakaran Laju) * Time Manipulation (Manipulasi Masa) 'Personality' Like BoBoiBoy, she is kind to all of her friends especially to Yaya. Aside from that, she is also a fast-talker, which often make people like the Burgerman Employee in Episode 4 doesn't understand what she's talking about and also he is like a wimp girl because she is easily to get shy. In Episode 14, when Tok Aba was about to call her to help Yaya save BoBoiBoy and Gopal inside the Papa Zola video game, she arrived at his house so fast which surprised Tok Aba, implying that she might like surprises, or at least surprising people. Like BoBoiBoy, she is also shy. Gopal even described her as "weird". She doesn't like other people borrowing or taking her badge from her hat, which appear to be very important to her. According to the Animonsta Studios, aside from Adu Du the alien, she also hates waiting for people who are slow. On Season 2 when she was shot by the emotion pistol she becames very sscared wherever she go, while Yaya is always with her, Ying's emotion in season 2 was being afraid while Yaya's is thinks that everything is just a joke and keeps on laughing and laughing. Ying can be a fast talker when sometimes she talks fast to the burgerman, then the burger man can't understand so instead he write it down. Ying gets angry when someone is borrowing or taking her badges from her hat because its very important to her. At season 2 she has a new badge which makes her badge already 2. Ying is the Vice President of the classroom while Yaya Yah is the President. She is a nice girl with gentle feelings. 'Physical Appearance' Ying is a 10-year-old Chinese girl with black hair, light skin, and dark brown eyes (Season 1) & light blue (Season 2). Season 1 She wears a yellow and orange shirt with horizontal light blue and white stripes on the two long sleeves, dark blue-colored jeans, her blue and yellow powers watch, a pair of white socks, yellow and orange shoes and a yellow and light blue hat with a domo badge. She also wears blue glasses with round lenses. Season 2, School Uniform She wears a blue headband because her hair is thick. She wears a uniform dress which has a yellow top, a slight dark blue-colored skirt, and she wears a white shirt under the dress with a red bow on its collar and long sleeves. She wears white stockings and yellow shoes. She still wears blue glasses with round lenses. Casual Outfit She wears the same outfit with the first season, but her hat has two new badges and her hair has grown longer. Sport Outfit She wears white T-Shirt with blue tiny cubes on the top, dark blue trousers, and orange shoes. She also wears her hat and blue glasses that same in the casual outfit.' Football Outfit She wears red T-Shirt with two strips on the arms & the orange and yellow lightnings, blue-jeans shorts, white stockings, and yellow shoes. Her hat and glasses was same in the casual outfit. Hari Raya 2012 commercial She wears long-arms blue shirt with colorful flowers on the top, long yellow skirt, and orange shoes. She also wears her blue headband and blue glasses. 2013 commercial In the picture of "Riang Raya bersama BoBoiBoy", she wears long-arms yellow shirt with colorful flowers on the top, long fuchsia yellow skirt with flowers on the skirt, and the yellow shoes with red and yellow flower. The outfit is similiar like Yaya's ones. In the commercial, she wears hood and glasses that same in the casual outfit. She wears long-arms blue shirt with yellow plaids on the top and long blue skirt. She also wears her watch, blue and yellow headband, and blue glasses Relationships BoBoiBoy BoBoiBoy and Ying are good friends. They are always willing to help each other in need. She's been helping him a lot and especially she is the first one who warned him about Yaya's Biscuits (Episode 3) They also team up well with each other during battles and on sports. Yaya Although Ying and Yaya are very good friends, they have a rivalry with each other at school whenever there's an exam. Ever since the paralympics, they try their best to be number one, during exams. This even includes them not talking to each other and even cheating and sometimes Ying wins and vice versa. However, they still remain friends when the exams are over as if they never had a rivalry before. They are always willing to help each other in need and team up well with each other during battles. Ying, of course, is not fond of Yaya's Biscuits at all just like the others. Gopal Gopal and Ying are good friends. They are always willing to help each other in need and team up well during battles. Although Gopal annoys and upsets her many times, but they've been helping each other a lot, including saving each other and helping Ying get her powers back. Fang In the first episodes of Season 2, Ying did not admire Fang like many girls did (and even Gopal) and called him an arrogant because he coldly ignored her and Yaya's greetings. However, as the show proceeds, the two's relationship goes deeper and soon they have become friends. They can also team up well during battles and help each other out. But on sports they did not help each other. Ochobot Ochobot and Ying are close friends. They often help each other while Ochobot frequently gives her, as well as her friends advices. Ying and Ochobot are good friends. Tok Aba Ying respects Tok Aba and often helps him, while he usually helps her back, including giving her and her friends drinks. He has once told her that he doesn't like to be surprised. So Ying dosen't surprise Tok Aba anymore. Adu Du In the first season, Adu Du and Ying were enemies. She teamed up with her friends to beat him up while he did a lot of bad things to defeat her friend BoBoiBoy or take cocoa, including kidnapping her (Episode 6) Their hatred for each other haven't got any better until Season 2, Episode 12. After they met an enemy who was considered as a real challenge for them - Ejo Jo, Ying had decided to team up with her friends to defeat him and help Adu Du after his great loss of Probe. Unfortunately, she was caught by Ejo Jo in process. She even called Adu Du square head. Probe Ying has been treating to Probe as an evil sidekick of Adu Du and showed no friendship towards him until Season 2, Episode 12, where she felt sorry and sad for his death, which led to her and her friends working with each other to defeat the evil Ejo Jo and help Adu Du, who was later considered as their friend. Ejo Jo Ejo Jo's evil and cruelty had led to Probe's death and Adu Du's misery, which made Ying and her friends showed extreme hatred for the alien. They decided to work as a team to defeat him, but Ying was unfortunately caught by him in process. ying cried when Ejo Jo destroyed Probe. Popo Ying and Popo met in South Pole and they seem to be friends, because Popo let Ying take him back to Rintis Island with her after getting ice for BoBoiBoy (Episode 6). However, it seems like Popo doesn't like Ying very much as he was shown throwing snowballs at a freezing Ying in Episode 19. She and Popo are very good friends, Popo even helps Ying carry her Ice Bags. 'Trivia' * Whenever she catches a cold, she will have to sneeze again and again making her powers activate and deactivate her powers. * She is the youngest of BoBoiBoy's Gang. She is only 10 years old in Season 1 and still 10 in Season 2, the oldest is Gopal who is 12 years old in Season 1 and still 12 in Season 2. * She has skipped one year at school, so even she's only 10, she can still be in BoBoiBoy's class. * Yaya even said she is the only one who could beat the creator of the Papa Zola No.5 video game, proving she's an excellent gamer. * She is one of BoBoiBoy's friends not being voiced by young kids, the other is Gopal (Dzubir Mohammed Zakaria). * In Season 2, Ying's bangs are visible even when she's wearing her hat. * She is believed to be a Chinese because she could speak Mandarin words like'' "Setsye" which means ''"Good Bye". (Happy Wesak 2011, Extended Finale). * Her face was probably inspired from one of the director of the series. Videos Gallery To view pictures, click here See Also * Ying's Grandma * BoBoiBoy Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Ying Category:Ying's Powers Category:Ying's Family Category:Boboiboy's friends Category:Chinese Characters Category:Characters wearing Glasses Category:Students in the 5th Grade Honest Section